1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving device, and more particularly to a driving device comprising a fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells are widely used in domestic backup power systems, transportable power systems, or portable electronic devices. Each fuel cell comprises a Membrane Electrode Assembly (MEA). When a fuel comprising a fixed concentration is provided to the anode of the MEA and appropriate oxygen is provided to the cathode of the MEA, a potential difference between the anode and the cathode is generated due to a chemical reaction. Thus, allowing the fuel cell to provide current to an external load. Since product of the fuel cell comprises carbon dioxide and water, organic matter is not generated. Thus, fuel cells are not environmentally friendly.
The chemical reaction of fuel cells changes given different factors, such as concentration, temperature of the fuel cell, or environment temperature. Thus, fuel cells cannot provide stable current to an external load. When performance of fuel cells is poor, if the fuel cells can still provide a large current to the external load, the fuel cells may become damaged. If the fuel cells provide a small current to the external load, the performance of the fuel cells will not be adequate. Additionally, if the fuel cells are not utilized for a long period of time, the fuel cells must be activated, when the fuel cells are utilized.